


A Kitsune at Hogwarts

by DraconicScheme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Creature Inheritance, Dark Harry, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Familiars, Hermione Granger Bashing, Kitsune, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Romance, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Tom Riddle, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Tom Riddle | Voldemort Adopts Harry Potter, more tags as I think of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicScheme/pseuds/DraconicScheme
Summary: Dumbledore's plotting has led to an attack in the middle of a kitsune den, leading to one finding its way to the forbidden forest where a forming familiar bond pulls it to 11-year-old Harry Potter. There it begins a journey of keeping Harry safe from Dumbledore's manipulations and informing him of the truth behind Voldemort and his Deatheaters.(The summary needs work I know)
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, OC & Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 12
Kudos: 234





	A Kitsune at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Lynx to the Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329207) by [NicoDiAngeloLover7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7). 
  * Inspired by [Synkardiás](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264353) by [00Q_Magnus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Q_Magnus/pseuds/00Q_Magnus), [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura). 



> I don't own anything but my character(s)  
> If you want to Beta I'd appreciate the help
> 
> Edited 10/27/2020

I just have to keep running. That's the only choice that I have, run. My paws pounding on the ground, tails trailing behind me. I can hear my pursuers slowly gaining on me, their dragonhide boots occasionally slipping in the wet mud and debris. Panting harshly in the cold winter air, I desperately wished for a safe haven to disappear into. I need some time to rest and figure out what exactly happened to me. I had gone to bed the night before and woke to fire, smoke, screaming, and pain. Then I heard a pop and I was suddenly in this forest with rain drizzling around me. It wasn't long after I appeared that I heard voices and these people came into my field of view. They looked just as surprised as I was to see someone else in this desolate seeming place. I heard a shout of exclamation and something in me just forced me to start running, it seemed to be pulling me to the east.

The trees began to thin around me and slowly a grand castle next to a large lake came into view. Teens of varying ages are milling about the grounds even with the slow drizzle. Some gave a surprised shout and jumped out of the way as I ran past heading for the open doors but before I could set one paw inside the castle an old man appeared in my way, raised a stick and calmly said "stupefy!" My vision went blank, I felt my body collapse and slide a little before my mind finally shut out the world around me.

\------------------

When I came to the sun was shining on my face and the cold scent of metal mixed with the almost non-smell of a sanitized room. Moving my head from the shaft of light and blinking away the last of the sluggishness from being knocked out, I rolled from my side to laying belly down to get my feet under me, glancing around what appeared to be an open medical hall with one bed at the end of the hall farthest from the door curtained off.

My ears twitched as I began to pick up a low muttering that was heading my way. As it grew closer I could make out at least five different tones before the large double doors at one end of the hall opened and the group entered. In the lead was the old man that had knocked me out earlier. His eye watering bright blue robe, long white hair and beard combined with the annoyingly cheerful twinkle in his eyes made it seem that he was an eccentric, kind grandfather figure. But his aura told a different tale all together. Next to him are the group who were chasing me through the woods. Now that I could get a look at them, the group was made up of two men and a pink haired young woman who nearly tripped over air on the way over. All three had on similar, dark colored robes that suggested they are part of the same organization. Bringing up the rear is a giant of a man who looks like he's never seen a brush in his adult life. The old man was chatting with the one who seemed to be the leader of the group; they were talking about a large discharge of magic energy, my appearance in the woods, and some boy passing out during one of his classes. 

The old man looked my way and seemed to be surprised that I was awake and watching them alertly. The group of them stopped a few feet from the end of my bed eyeing me warily, I just stared at them blankly, waiting for someone to either talk or make a move towards me. The beast side of my brain was waiting to see who broke off from my stare first. The scruffy giant man seemed to catch on to this, he grumble to the group "Careful now, she's testin' for dominance." 

Hearing this everyone but the old man looked away and I met his gaze directly. A snarl made its way onto my muzzle, and a low growl rumbled through my chest. The fur of my ruff began to rise to make me look bigger. He slowly looked to the side giving me the win but in a way that said he was only doing it to move on. When he looks back at me the first thing he asks is almost as offensive, “WIll you change for us, my dear?”

The snarl that rips from my chest was impossible to stop, and I just barely restrained myself from jumping for his throat. My snarl seems to waken whoever is in the closed off cubicle for I can hear a low groan coming from within. The stirring within set off a ward that summoned an older woman from the door on the opposite end of the hall closest to that cubicle, she immediately went to check on the person inside. A low mumbling starts up then the curtains pull back to reveal a skinny boy with round glasses and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, he’s sitting up and the woman who must be the nurse comes to chat with the old man. Curious, I hop down from the bed I’m laying on and head over to the boy.

The click of my claws seems to draw his attention, and our eyes meet. My tails wag of their own accord and I jump up on his bed with a low purr and reduce in size to that of a house cat. Sitting in front of the boy, I can now get a close look at the driving force that brought me here. His glasses appear to have been recently repaired with magic but I can still see where tape must’ve been holding the frames together. Behind the glasses are eyes of the clearest emerald green I’ve ever seen, made even more dazzling by his thick, unruly blackish-brown hair and pale skin in his too-thin face. I watch as a small, thin hand slowly reaches over to give me a rub. When his hand touches my fur a soft golden light radiates around us for a minute causing everyone else in the room to gasp. I just give a soft yip and nuzzle into the touch as I crawl onto his lap, my new master smiles gently at me as he strokes down my back.


End file.
